elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Historien prämaritaler Seltsamkeit
Aus den „Historien prämaritaler Seltsamkeit“, allerdings dem „Velusischen Mk. 143”-Manuskript entnommen, das bei der Plünderung von Mabasu ca. MÄ82680 größtenteils verbrannte, selbst wenn sich diese Datierung jeder Akasha-Chronik widersetzt. Die Nilihilgisten, die dieses Dokument unterhalten mag, werden hinwiederum, zumindest auf ihre eigene Gefahr hin (manche würden sagen: „So sehr erwartet, dass man wagen könnte, die Partyhütchen mitzubringen”), wenig um diese Diskrepanzen geben. Der (?) und endgültige Tod von Kurtha-khul dem Junggesellen, einem im Land der Ro’wada-Kriegsherren deplatzierten colovianischem Baron, hätte ihn vollständig von den Seiten der Geschichte getilgt. Das wir überhaupt noch von ihm wissen stellt die stille Beharrlichkeit der Schreiber unter Beweis, deren Namen unüberliefert bleiben und deren Fähigkeit im Entziffern der ansonsten unlesbaren Münzen aus einer Maormedoon-Galeere (!), wie sie im Sediment der Keptuklande aus dem Apujiik gegraben wurde, gefundenen Anhaltspunkte sich nur noch als unlesbar beschreiben lässt. Wie ihr seht hatten die Feinde den Junggesellen in die Hölle verdammt, die alle entschwundenen Dynastien einbegreift, und in ihrer Gründlichkeit jede Spur der sansmundischen Jammerbahn, die der Baron in den frühesten Tagen seiner Herrschaft errichtet hatte, demontiert. drei Münzen, die nach Ald Cyrod entkommen waren, nur um ihren Weg zurück in die pyonischen Lande zu finden, die sie hervorgebracht hatten und die doch des Regimes, das sie geprägt hatte, zu spotten oder zu fluchen schienen, sich nun die Gerüchte als wahr herausstellen: Kurta-khul hatte als letzte Geliebte vor seiner Hochzeit eine große, verrostete Klosterglocke genommen. Das Bildnis ihrer Vereinigung ziert die Kopfseite der heute auf Dreimalsechzig-Doppelnull-Draken geschätzten Münze (eine dieser Tage durchaus zweifelhafte Seigniorage) und die rechte Hand des Junggesellen liebkost den schlagenden Schwengel der Glocke ziemlich verbissen. Wie Kurtha-khul seinen Säbel empor und 60 Grad zu seiner Linken hält, kann nur als Warnung an seine Grenze (und Religion) bestreitenden Nachbarn gerichtet gewesen sein, deren schlimmste nordnordwestwestlich an einem Kardinalpunkt lagen, der exakt auf die Spitze seiner Baronatsklinge passt. Es kann auch kein Zufall sein, dass die obengenannte Stellung nahezu exakt die Pose ist, welche die Schwarzen als „Tavas Dub-Platten-Wat-Wat“ bezeichnet haben (Exaktisten müssen dem Junggesellen entweder seine ungenaue Anleitung nachsehen, während sie zugleich die Anstrengung bewundern, die eine solch knochenbiegende Klingenhaltung erfordern würde … oder die übervorsichtige Hand des Individuums verantwortlich machen, das die Hebelpresse bemannte. Für meinen Teil ziehe ich es vor, das Letzere zu belächeln, da mich alle finanziellen Belange auf die clavicische Weise erheitern). Die Rückseite der Münze scheint ein Weideland mit Abtei zu sein, was als der „Geburtsort“ der Geliebten des Junggesellen gilt. Unter dieser pittoreske Szenerie stehen im Altnedilischen die Worte „Kein Arbeiter, der sich nicht zu schämen braucht“, ein umgearbeitetes Fragment, das der Leser ohne Zweifel aus Canergak 2:15 wiedererkennen wird. Links und Anmerkungen *Original aus der Imperial-Library *Übersetzung aus dem Tamriel-Almanach *Ursprünglich ein Forenpost von Michael Kirkbride zum Geburtstag von Kurt Kuhlmann. Gepostet am 12.09.2009 in den Bethesda-Foren. Der Originalthread wurde mit einem In-Charakter-Post von MK (als Temple Zero Society) eröffnet. Gesellschaft des Nullten Tempels: „Zur größten Freude des Tempels können wir der Welt bekanntgeben, dass heute der Geburtstag von Professor Hasphat Antabolis ist, dem Lehrstuhl für Dwemer-Studien am Kaiserlichen Kolleg. Meister Antabolis hat über die Jahre hinweg zahlreiche hervorragende Arbeiten produziert und seine Forschung hat sich auf vielem Feldern als unschätzbar erweisen. Die Chimer waren nicht die „Gewandelten“, sondern die „Geschickten“, Reman Cyrodiil wurde nicht aus einem Hügel geboren, der Drachenbruch ist nicht passiert. Wie hat sich unsere Welt durch so unanfechtbare Gelehrsamkeit verbessert! Aber wir scherzen, Hasphat. Tamriel ist eine Ort endloser Wunder, sicherlich gibt es auch Platz für das Wunder von jemanden, der an all das gar nicht glaubt. Was Ihr aus staubigen Archiven hervorholt finden wir in der Überlieferungen, die ihr verneint. Was Ihr aus gewissenhafter Beobachtung lernt halten wir schon für offensichtlich wahr. Was Ihr bewiesen habt bezweifeln wir, und was Ihr bezweifelt haben wir schon immer gewusst. Dualität ist der Schlüssel des Daseins, niemand ist davon mehr überzeugt als wir. Wir könnten ohne Euch nicht existieren, Hasphat, sei es auch nur, weil Ihr so tapfer die Fackel des Wissens auf dunkle Pfade tragt, die wir nicht zu erkunden wagen. Wir schulden Euch so viel wie jedem anderen Mitbruder und vergessen nicht, wie Ihr uns das Startzeichen gegeben habt. Mögen Eure Forschungen immer Früchte tragen. Daher schickt Euch der Tempel seine ganze Liebe, und denkt daran: Ihr seid nicht bloß Professor Antabolis, sondern auch Mitbruder Antabolis, denn die Tore des Tempels stehen immer offen. Mögen wir einander für viele Jahre, die noch kommen, widersprechen.” Referenzen en:Histories of Strange Pre-Marriage it:Histories of Strange Pre-Marriage Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte